


Dear God

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Prayer, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Zoro felt the last of his heart break and shut down, staring resolutely at the pot of dirt, as if his childhood friend would suddenly wake up and stick her arm through the soil.He was the last person to leave the grave, and he stayed, long after it began to rain.
Relationships: Kuina & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I am not atheist, I am agnostic.  
> Not beta'd
> 
> Please enjoy! <3
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song Dear God by Lawless(which is a cover, but the version I listen to)

_Dear God,_

_I'm writing to you because I don't have a choice. Koshiro said I can't train if I don't do spiritual practice. Whatever that is. I'm supposed to do this in my head but I cant focus so I decided to use paper and pencil. Kuina said my handwriting looks like shit._

_Anyways, this should be enough. Bye, I guess._

_-Zoro_

He folded his sheet, shoving it into the small, handcrafted box that his master had made for him. He could hear the other kids outside his compact room, shouting loudly as they completed drills.

Zoro smiled, grabbing his 3 shinai off the ground. 

It was time to train. 

_Dear God,_

_Koshiro said that if I strengthen my connection first with you, and then with my swords, I'll get stronger! And if I get stronger, I'll finally be able to beat Kuina. So I'm writing to you again, because why not? Make me stronger God. I fought her 1,000 times and still haven't won yet, not even once, so you gotta help me okay? Koshiro says you help people who need it, so its my turn now. You hear me?_

_-Zoro_

The 11 year old tossed his letter into the box, customary and second nature by this point, letter falling amidst a hundred others. He felt better after writing, the slow slump at his constant losses disappearing a bit. Maybe his sensei was onto something. So he didn't scoff when the old man gave a brief speech about how God protects all good people, and all good warriors.

_Dear God,_

_I did it! I got close, real close!! I nicked her cheek today, threw her off balance. She still won, but that mean something. I'm getting stronger, a lot stronger! And its super cool that you're helping me and all, if thats what you're going but you can't take all the glory! Me training everyday was a part of it all too._

_I'm fighting her with real swords, and I'll win, just you watch._

_-Zoro_

Zoro listened to his sparring partner, his best friend with wide eyes. He listened to her while and complain and feel sorry for herself. He listened as she cried, saying that soon she'd be weak and powerless. He felt rage swell in him. He told her he was going to be a greatest and it sure hell wasn't because she grew _weak._ One of them would stand at the top, just one. It couldn't be anybody else. They _promised._ Later that night, he wrote a letter, scribbling furiously on the parchment, lantern light making flickering shadows.

_Dear God,_

_Help Kuina. Please. She feels bad right now and I can't help her that much. You help people who need it right? Well she needs it, and she's my best friend and my rival. You helped me, so you GOTTA help her._

_Please._

_-Zoro_

He stared down at the dead body in front of him. Cleaned of blood, but deathly pale. Her face was covered. If not for her cold skin, Zoro might've mistaken her for being asleep, and touched her shoulder, teasing about being lazy.

But she wasn't asleep.

She was _dead._

He seethed, shoulders shaking and teeth bared as tears slipped from his eyes.

"I asked him to _help!"_ He screamed, disturbing the other mourner, who looked at him his disapproval. As if he gave a shit. "But he _killed her._ How could he _kill her?"_

"Roronoa." The old man interjected, his voice sharp. Koshiro looked stern, eyes hard behind circular glasses. "Kuina killed herself. No one else."

Zoro felt the last of his heart break and shut down, staring resolutely at the pot of dirt, as if his childhood friend would suddenly wake up and stick her arm through the soil.

He was the last person to leave the grave, and he stayed, long after it began to rain.

_Dear God,_

_I don't believe in you._

It was the last letter he wrote. 


	2. Believe in Me

"You know, i never asked. But how come?"

Zoro gave Sanji a level stare. "How come what?" 

They were sitting in the galley, chef quietly smoking cigarettes as moonlight filtered through the only available window. 

"How come you don't think there's a god?" Sanji gave him a side glance, blue eye wide and curious.

The swordsman shrugged. "Good things happened, bad things happened, then more bad things than good things happened and eventually, I came to the conclusion that no one as benevolent as people said could exist if he let so much crap go to shit."

"Hm." The chef shrugged, sidling over, close enough for their bodies to brush. The smell of tobacco infiltrated his nose, its scent warm and much more comforting than it had any right being. 

Zoro leaned into the half embrace, feeling the chef's belt buckle press into his upper arm.

"Whoever told you God was benevolent, is a liar. Or rather, severely misguided." Sanji murmured, placing a hand on his hair and ruffling it affectionately. "Though it very much depends on your standpoint."

The swordsman didn't respond, but he leaned in closer, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the chef's side.

"Not like you need the reassurance shitty Marimo, but remember that you can believe in me. Believe in _us_ , what we have." Sanji didn't look at him, but his voice was colored with adoration. "And of course our crew."

Zoro pulled his lover down, tugging on his arms insistently and capturing those lips in one smooth motion. The taste of tobacco was hot, spicy, and utterly intoxicating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!~
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! <3


End file.
